


Sure, Boss.

by Alisienna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisienna/pseuds/Alisienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from a long mission leaves Inquisitor Vara Cadash tired, worried, wounded, and vulnerable. Luckily, Iron Bull knows just what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a trade with therussetsparrow and featuring her Inquisitor, Vara Cadash. Um, not sure how to tag this, it’s pretty long, it’s definitely NSFW, some light bondage and power dynamics included. All done with consent though (twice actually, that’s pretty important, both to me and to the characters involved – even if they don’t realize it!) This is my first foray into the smuttier side of fanfic, so please let me know what you think/how I could improve. If you need something else tagged for future fics, please drop me an message and let me know!

The afternoon sunshine streaming through the stained glass should have cheered her. The glass, imported specially for her quarters from the most famed glass-makers in all Thedas, broke and refracted the light into dozens of colors and patterns that played and danced upon the wooden floor boards. Vara was usually a fan of bright colors, but today she just could not expend the energy to care.

Caring was what got you into this mess in the first place, she thought to herself bitterly. She should have never agreed to go to that stupid, Maker-forsaken Conclave. Sure, the mage-templar war was bringing everyone down; trade was slowed or stopped altogether in some places, people being too frightened to come out of their houses let alone buy things. If she had had even the slightest idea, the faintest hint that decision to sneak in would have landed her as the head of the largest organized multi-national force in the world, she would have run the other direction as fast as she possibly could have managed.

She still thought about doing that, some days.

Like today.  Coming back “home”, if you could call this huge castle that made her feel even smaller than she normally did (even if only in the back of her mind) a home, after making one of the hardest decisions she’d ever had to make. After seeing a future in which Orlais fell and Thedas followed, it had been her job to make sure that future never came to pass. Too many innocents would die.

But how many would die now because of her choice? Sure, there might be peace now, but if she was successful in putting down Corypheus’s delusions of grandeur, what then? Humans were stupid, anyway, and Orlesians were the worst of the lot. There would definitely be some pompous overeager lordling wanting to prove himself who would raise hell over the fact that he was now considered equal to an elvhen woman in status.  Then there would be another civil war, more deaths due to violence or simply lack of food or shelter. And all that would be on her.

Vara kicked the bedpost nearest her in frustration. Her boot clanged off the hollow bronze, the soft leather offering little protection to her toes. Cursing, she bent down and rubbed the offended digit while giving the large qunari statue a gimlet stare. This thing was far too ostentatious. Why had she accepted it? Moreover, why had she agreed to sleep on the damned thing?

Couldn’t possibly be the very nice view the statues afforded. Or how that view might remind her of another qunari she was acquainted with…

Nope. Definitely not that.

Vara scrubbed her hands over her suddenly heated face and went to the small closet behind the bed. True to form, Josephine had heard from the runners that her party was returning to the castle, and had sent the servants (volunteers, Vara reminded herself) up with fresh heated water for a bath. The water was still hot enough that tiny curls of steam were visible just above the surface.

“By the Stone, I need to thank that woman more often,” Vara said to herself. She began stripping out of her armor and just dropped the various pieces to the floor, too tired to care much about putting it away properly. She’d take care of that after her bath. Vara stepped gingerly into the steaming water, sighing with pleasure as the heat began soothing her tired, sore feet and calves. The bath was made for a human, so it was deep enough that the water was already most of the way to her waist even when she was standing. The bath had been specially modified for her and a seat added to one end, so she could relax without fear of drowning.

Vara sank down into the water, content for now to simply soak and try to relax. She let the water come up to cover her ears, leaving her in a cocoon of near silence, interrupted only by the sound her heartbeat and the muffled lapping of the water against the sides of the tub. She lay like that for a few minutes, trying to clear her head.

It was in vain. Vara couldn’t get her thoughts to stop racing, chasing down trails of “what ifs” and second-guesses. Faces kept creeping in unbidden, faces of those she had failed to save in the past, faces of the people she might not be able to save in the future…

A soft booming interrupted the silence and caused additional ripples to float across the surface of the water. Vara raised her ears up out the water. Footsteps, heavy on the wooden floor. One side of Vara’s mouth curved upward in a slight smile.

“Boss?”

Vara’s smirk blossomed into a full grin. “In here,” she replied.

Iron Bull’s rather large head ducked into the closet. His eyes widened just a bit when he saw her sitting in the bath. “Oh, sorry Boss. I can come back later.”

Vara shook her head and sighed. “It’s fine, I was almost done anyway.” She gestured to the shelf lined with different soaps Josephine had insisted on buying in Val Royeaux the last time they had visited. “Hand me one of those.”

Bull leaned over and obliged. “Sure, boss. So, uh, anyway, I came up here to check on you. You seemed pretty upset.”

Vara frowned and focused on washing herself. “Did I?” she asked carefully. She knew she had probably been quieter than she normally would have been, but she tried fairly hard not to let on when she was upset. It was a survival skill.

Bull cocked an eyebrow at her. “You kind of ran over the ambassador when she was trying to give you her reports after we arrived.”

“Oh.” Vara’s cheeks flushed a little but she didn’t look up. “Well, I felt nasty and wanted to wash. Josephine will understand.”

“Uh huh,” Bull replied, his tone speculative. “Alright then.”

Vara did look up at that, and turned that gimlet stare on the actual qunari before her. “What?” she spat.

“Nothing, Boss. If you want alone time, I can go.”

“Fine. Do that.”

Iron Bull pulled himself out of the doorway and turned to go. Vara listened to him go, fuming. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. She was being unreasonable. He was trying to be nice. Her being mad about what he was telling her didn’t make him any less right.

“Wait!” she called. The footsteps stopped. “Bring me a towel?” she asked, a slight tilt on the tone of the last word making it a request, not a command. A large hand appeared in the doorway a few moments later with a towel draped over it. Vara stood and took it, and the hand withdrew. Bull was keeping his distance, for now.

Vara wrapped herself in the towel and walked out into the bedroom, where Bull waited, quiet. His face was carefully neutral, his eye fixed on her face. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak first. Fine then.

“Okay, so I’m not so good with ‘feelings’, or whatever, so let’s just say I’ve had a rough couple of…months, really, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

Bull nodded. “So what do you want?”

Vara bit her lip and contemplated. What  _did_  she want? She let her eyes travel up and down Bull’s long, massive frame, a view she’d noticed and liked in passing, but never taken the time to fully appreciate. She was just what she liked in a man: large, burly, able to pick her up and hold her – or throw her, as the mood directed. His face, though craggy with scars and rough from weather, was still…not handsome, exactly, but pleasant in its own way. Vara thought that had more to do with the person occupying the face than anything on the surface.

Bull’s one remaining eye gleamed as he noticed her noticing him. He chuckled, a low and deep sound, and the air was suddenly charged with an energy that hadn’t been present a moment before. The chuckle made things happen low in Vara’s belly, things she wasn’t used to feeling around a man.

“Ah,” Bull said. “That.” He caught her eye, grinning wickedly.

Vara blushed, but refused to look away from him.

“Well, I’m always game for a night of rambunctious sex with a beautiful woman.”

Vara did look away at that. She wasn’t used to being called beautiful. Not even her father…She shook her head. No need to clutter up whatever this was going to be with thoughts of that.

Bull frowned. “What? Is that not what you meant?”

“No…I mean, yes…I mean…oh by the Stone!” Vara snapped that last, and punched the stone wall with her free hand. “Damnit!”

Vara began swearing, under her breath now, a steady stream of epithets referencing the Stone, the Maker, and Andraste and what they could all do with their various parts. Bull was still standing there, waiting but his expression was now a mix of confusion and amusement. “Are you sure you don’t want me to leave?” Bull asked when she stopped for a breath.

Vara blew a frustrated breath out of her nose and rubbed her forehead. “No, stay. I’m just…” – she waved her hand about as she fumbled for words. “I’m just not used to this sort of thing. Well, not with a man, anyway.”

Bull’s eyebrows rose at that. “Reaaaally?” he said, but his tone was light, teasing.

“Oh, shut it,” Vara growled, glaring at him.

“Okay, boss,” Bull said congenially.

His agreeableness was pissing her off. “Ugh, whatever. Anyway, what I’m trying to get at –“ she broke off and took a deep breath. “I might need you to, um, lead.”

“Lead?”

“Yes.”

“Lead…?”

“Me! Us! This – this – activity.”

“Activity?”

Vara’s glare became fiercer. “Will you stop repeating everything I say?” she ground out through clenched teeth.

“Sure, boss.”

“STOP CALLING ME BOSS!”

“Okay…Vara?”

“Fine.”

“Okay, Vara.”

Bull grinned, his amusement now fully apparent. Vara ground her teeth harder.

“So…lead.”

Bull’s expression became serious. “Are you sure?”

“Yes?” Vara said, not sure what he meant. She’d just told him to, hadn’t she?

“You want me to tell you what to do? You’re putting me in charge?”

Why was he asking all these questions? “Yes, Bull, I am. I want – need – to let off some steam. So…” she gestured vaguely with one hand.

Bull nodded once, almost to himself. “Okay. Drop the towel.”

Vara started. “What?”

“Drop the towel,” he repeated, a little more edge to his voice this time.

Vara hesitated a bit, then dropped the towel. She stood before him, naked, and it felt like more than just one kind of naked. Bull’s eyes moved over her form, and Vara could feel his scrutiny almost like a pressure against her skin. She looked down, sure that he would change his mind now. She was too blocky, too round, too scarred, her tattoos were unappealing, her hair was dull and rough and not what men looked for. Her mind raced with self-recrimination, and at some point her inner voice stopped and it was her father she heard in her head, hurling every insecurity back at her like a stone.

Bull voice snapped her back to the moment. “No, look up. Look at me.” Another command.

Vara looked at him. Bull’s face was stern, given to the command role he was playing, but he let a small smile escape, and Vara could see his eye gleam in appreciation. He liked what he saw. Something unfamiliar bloomed in her chest, a rush of affection and relief. Bull didn’t say anything for a few moments, and Vara, confidence renewed, cocked an eyebrow at him.

Bull noticed and squashed another grin. “Go sit on the bed,” he instructed, and began unbuckling the straps that held his leather shoulder-piece in place. Vara walked over to the bed, trying not to trip on anything – she really needed to clean her space more often – and perched on the side of the massive bed, arms at her sides.

Iron Bull had finished removing most of his armor and his boots, but had left his pants on.  _Strange_ , Vara wondered. She started to ask him why and he silenced her with a sharp motion of his hand. “No talking.” He wandered over to her dresser and rummaged until he found what he was looking for. He padded back over to stand before Vara, steps much quieter now without the heavy boots on his feet, holding whatever it was he had retrieved behind his back.

Bull knelt down before her, his movements surprisingly graceful for someone his size. Vara tried to keep her eyes on his face, but they kept roaming, tracing the patterns in the tattoos covering his massive shoulders. He was so  _huge_. She had known this, but seeing him up close like this was different. She liked it, felt her breath quickening and her center becoming more and more wet in anticipation. He brought his hand around in front of him, so she could see what he was holding.

Scarves. Not her usual style, but Josephine had probably ordered them put in her room when they’d arrived at Skyhold, unsure of what Vara would want to wear. He placed a few on them on her lap. They were silk, and their material slithered over her skin.

Bull held up the scarf he had kept in his hand, a dark, deep blue that would have looked great in her hair – why hadn’t she found those before now? – and looked at her, his gaze serious and direct. He dropped the commanding air for a moment. “Do you trust me?” he asked gently.

Vara met his gaze. She could tell this was important. She could tell that even though they’d started, he would pull back if she said no. This was her decision. She looked at the scarf, and then back to him. She nodded.

Bull shook his head. “No. Say it.”

“I trust you,” Vara said softly.

“Close your eyes,” Bull said, his voice commanding once again.

Vara closed her eyes, and felt him reach behind her head, and then the dark blue silk was pressing against her eyelids, blocking out most of the light in the room. She felt Bull knot the cloth at the back of her skull, pulling it to make sure it was tight. He stepped back, taking the rest of the scarves from her lap as he did so.

Then, nothing. She stayed on the bed, unmoving, unable to see. She heard Bull take a step, and opened her mouth to speak.

“No,” Bull growled. Vara felt him lean close to one ear, and then he whispered, “You don’t speak unless I tell you to, or you want me to stop.”

Vara nodded, and he disappeared from her senses again. More small sounds, floorboards creaking, cloth rustling. She still couldn’t see anything, but strangely that didn’t make her nervous. It actually made her more excited. Her breathing quickened the longer she sat in silence.

Suddenly Bull’s large hands wrapped around her waist, and he hoisted her up into the air and threw her back down on the bed. She let out a small huff of surprise. Bull grabbed one of her wrists, wrapped a scarf around it, and then she felt him tie the ends to something. _Probably those bronze rope things_ , she thought to herself. Bull repeated the action with her other wrist, then pulled back again.

Vara laid on the bed, arms splayed out, breathing hard. By the Stone, he’d barely touched her, why was she so excited? Simply because she had to, she tested the bonds on her wrists, tugging gently. They gave enough so that she could make herself comfortable, but not enough so that she could get free. Tricky to do, since Vara had had to free herself of many restraints before.

This time, though, she didn’t want to be free. Not from the scarves anyway. She realized that she felt more free right now, tied to a bed and unable to see, than she had in a long, long time.

Vara gasped as something both rough and soft at the same time touched her side. The touch trailed up from just above her hip along her side, going around and over top of her breast, down between them, and lifting just before it reached her belly button.  _His finger?_ She guessed. Bull’s finger returned on the other side, repeating the same slow, torturous motion that missed all the bits she wished he would touch. Then he moved to her legs, trailing one finger down her thigh, circling her knee, coming back up the inside but stopping short and moving to the other thigh, tracing a mirror of the pattern he’d begun until reaching the top of her other hip.

Vara moaned and arched up on the bed, simultaneously enraptured and irritated by Bull’s teasing.

“Do you want more?” Though he spoke quietly, Bull’s voice was near thunderous in the almost perfect silence.

Vara nodded vigorously, moaning again. She rocked her hips up off the bed and arched her back to push her breasts forward, an invitation. A plea.

“Beg.”

Vara felt the words tumbling out, relieved to be able to speak. “Please, please, _please_ ,” she panted, her voice low. She sank back down onto the bed, trembling now with excitement.

She felt the bed sink as Bull climbed onto it. His knees pushed her legs apart so that he could kneel between them. She could feel him leaning over her, watching her. Two large hands gripped her thighs just above her knees, and then started sliding slowly forward. Bull’s thumbs were pressed to the skin of her inner thighs, his fingers wrapping all the way around her legs and almost touching the blankets she lay upon. Vara hissed with pleasure at the touch, following the track of his thumbs as they moved ever closer to where she needed them.

At the last moment, Bull’s thumbs brushed her lips and quickly moved to the sides, skipping her core and continuing up her waist. Vara gasped in surprise and irritation, and attempted to push her hips up again. Bull’s hands on her waist shoved her back into the bed, hard.

“Be still,” he said in his commanding tone.

Vara subsided with a slightly sorrowful moan. After a moment, Bull’s hands continued moving slowly up her body, still wrapped around her sides, thumbs brushing her ribs. When he reached her breasts, he stopped, testing. Vara quieted and kept herself as still as possible.

She was rewarded when his hand moved up over her breasts, palms covering her erect nipples. The contact caused her to shudder, but she contained it as much as possible, hoping for more. Bull squeezed her breasts gently, massaging them. The roughness of his palms on her sensitive nipples was  _delightful_ , almost too much after the lack of direct sensation. Vara bit her lip and stifled a moan.

Bull moved his hands so that he could trace her nipples with his thumbs, making small circles around and around them. Vara trembled, quickly losing her ability to control her reactions the way he had shown he wanted.

When he leaned down and flicked his tongue over one nipple, she couldn’t help it. She moaned and her hips bucked. Her thighs were slick now with her wetness, and she felt warm and open and  _delicious._ Bull, apparently in a forgiving mood, pulled her nipple into the warmth of his mouth, and continued to flick his tongue over it.

Each pass of his tongue made Vara convulse in renewed pleasure, the sensation heightened by the lack of distraction the blindfold offered. Every thought, every nerve of her being was focused on what he was doing to her, how he was making her feel. Vara felt a quickening deep in her belly, familiar but long-missed. She stiffened and cried out.

There was some of that steam she needed to vent.

Bull chuckled and pulled away, leaving her gasping and bereft of his touch. She knew the rules now though, so she didn’t say anything and tried to keep still. A few moments passed, and then Bull shifted on the bed. His hands gripped her legs again, differently this time, with his palms pressed against the sides of her thighs, thumbs almost underneath between her skin and the bed. Again, they began their slow march upwards.

Vara bit down harder on her lip to keep from moaning. She didn’t want to give him an excuse to stop. When his hands reached her apex, his thumbs gently caressed her outer folds, teasing the small hairs that grew there. Vara very carefully gave no reaction. His thumbs moved slightly upward and in, pulling her lips apart and laying her bare.

Vara gave an involuntary gasp when a blast of cool air suddenly hit her exposed flesh. Then a very warm, very strong tongue was moving between her folds. Vara shuddered. His tongue moved in quick, sure motions, up and down, side to side,  _around_. Though she was focused utterly on what was happening, the sensations all blended together in a symphony of ecstasy, drowning out everything else. She felt the heat building in her belly again, growing larger with each movement of Bull’s tongue.

This time, the pleasure built more slowly, the heat radiating outward as it built until it had spread all throughout her body. She thrummed with it, fingertips tingling, her breaths coming in soft moans. At the peak of it, she almost felt as if she were floating, stars dancing across her eyelids. Then, it burst over her in a wave, causing her whole body to shake and forcing a harsh cry past her lips.

Vara rode that wave until it subsided, gasping and trembling, sweat beading up on her skin. Bull pulled back again, leaving her to rest a moment, to drink in the aftermath of the pleasure. Vaguely, Vara was aware that it was darker now, the sun having begun to set behind the mountaintops. She could hear the wind whistling around the corners of the tower, and small puffs of cold air that had made it past the joints of the windows passed over her heated flesh.

Bull leaned forward again, and Vara felt the bed dent around his hands. He hovered above her for a moment, then bent down and gently kissed her chin. Vara made a pleased sound, and he continued to kiss her, moving his lips down the side of her neck, coming back up her throat. He kissed her full on the lips then, slow and sensuous. Vara returned the kiss, hesitantly at first, not sure if he wanted her to react or not. When he didn’t pull away, Vara kissed him with more fervor, saying with her lips what she couldn’t put into words.

_Thank you._

Bull’s mouth answered her silent communication, teeth gently gripping her lower lip and biting down just until his teeth would have broken the skin.

_Sure, boss._


End file.
